


Stereo

by whereismygarden



Series: play on, give me excess [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Golden Lace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereismygarden/pseuds/whereismygarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cursed Storybrooke, Mr. Gold is disturbed from his work by someone playing pop music too loudly outside his shop. Lacey!Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stereo

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing explicit here, but there's definitely mention of sex, and this is underage Lacey, so yeah, look out, I guess.

Mr. Gold was busy in his shop, repairing a rather delicate piece of a music box, when the obnoxious strains of a new pop song drifted through from the street. He hissed in frustration, concentration broken, and set his tweezers and wires down, waiting for whoever was passing by to get out of earshot. The music box was almost done, and it should play a soft, sleepy little tune when wound properly. Of course, he could not test it while someone was blaring top 40s outside. He stood irritably, grabbing his cane from where it leaned against his repair desk and rubbing his hands with a cloth. The oil he had been cleaning the gears with was not good for the rest of his shop’s contents.

He pushed open the door of his shop and sighed in resignation. Ruby Lucas and Lacey French, of course. They were both nice girls, if they did have a tendency to do things like skip school, smoke, and wear clothes that the rest of the town raised their eyebrows and curled their lips at. Ruby was driving her piece of junk old Honda, and Lacey had her feet up on the dashboard, legs almost completely bare. They were both singing along to the music, hands half in the air. He limped over to the curb. Lacey turned the radio down and raised her eyebrows at him, smirking. Ruby looked irritated. She was all in tight red, as usual. Lacey preferred blue, and her light, airy, flowered sundress paired with her dark makeup made Gold think inappropriate thoughts. The girl might dress herself so that her black undergarments were visible through her clothes, but she was still a minor, and the town’s collective disdain for her was much smaller than its hate for him.

“Is there a reason you have to play your music right outside my shop?” he asked sharply. Ruby sniffed at him, but Lacey only smiled.

“You can’t just drive through this song. It has to be enjoyed.” Ruby, apparently thinking this was more than sufficient explanation, turned the volume back up, and Gold moved back. The song, though obnoxiously syrupy and poppy, seemed to be on the sarcastic, counter-culture side of things, lyrically speaking, and they would be off in a moment. Ruby practically screamed the words to the road, smacking the steering wheel in time with the beat, but Lacey turns and sings to him, though he cannot really hear _her_ voice over the radio.

“I’m miss sugar-pink, liquor, liquor lips, hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss,” she was teasing him, eyes sparkling, her smile a fox’s sneer, “I’m miss sugar-pink, liquor liquor lips, I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch.” She pointed at him, expression like a wolf’s stalking its prey. Her hand was in the shape of a child’s playing at guns, pointed at his heart. Ruby put her foot down as the song ended, and Lacey kept her eyes trained on him, over her shoulder, for a few seconds, before she turned away, no doubt laughing at him.

 

Ruby turned the radio down as she drove away, giving her friend a curious look. Lacey was sniggering behind her hand.

“What the hell was that?” Lacey gave her innocent eyes.

“What?” Ruby snorted.

“You were flirting with Gold!” Lacey might be a little more on the crazy side than provocative, but it took a special kind of madness to do that. Her friend only examined her black-lacquered nails.

“So what?” she asked, not bothering to deny it. “Are you telling me you don’t think he’s attractive?” Ruby shuddered.

“Oh my God, you’re serious.” She shook her head, missing a stop sign in her preoccupation.

“Well, if I had to pick someone from this town to fuck against a wall, at least it wouldn’t be the alcoholic surgeon!” she rejoined, and Ruby dissolved into a mixture of laughter and shrieks, giving her friend a smack on the arm. Wherever Lacey’s preferences laid, she was still her best friend, and all the outcasts should stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try and flex my Lacey-writing muscles, and now I just want to write so much more! Lyrics come from the Marina and the Diamonds song "Bubblegum Bitch."


End file.
